


Quiero ser libre

by luxam9



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha Leorio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kurapika, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxam9/pseuds/luxam9
Summary: Leorio se encuentra a un chico a punto del colapso en una tormentosa noche, descubriendo que ha sido víctima de abuso desde hace varios años. La continua convivencia le llevara a descubrir que ya no se siente tan cómodo con su soledad.





	Quiero ser libre

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter NO ME PERTENECE.
> 
> Este es un trabajo de ficción y ningún beneficio es obtenido más que placer personal por escribir.

«Ya no puedo más».

Todo su cuerpo dolía. Sus piernas temblaban y apenas podían sostenerlo. Sus manos trepidaban y hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sostenerlo a la pared y no caer sobre el húmedo suelo. Llovía a borbollones y la poca ropa que traía encima estaba completamente mojada pero no importada. Tenía que huir, alejarse, poner la mayor distancia posible de ese… remedo de ser humano. 

«Solo un poco más, solo…».

No tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba, hacía demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había visto la luz del sol. No recordaba. La sola ilusión de alguna vez poder ser libre lo había mantenido cuerdo a pesar de los golpes… de los abusos… del maltrato psicológico… Quería pensar que en algún momento alguien lo rescataría… que volvería a ser libre… y al final, él mismo había tenido que huir por su propio pie. Había sido un evento completamente fortuito. ¿Suerte? ¿Destino? No importaba, solo el hecho de que la cerradura había sido dejada abierta…

No sabía qué hora era, solo que era de noche, las nubes cubrían por completo el firmamento. Caminó lentamente sin soltarse de la pared, se sentía febril y la visión comenzaba a fallarle

«No puedo desmayarme… no ahora».

Una silueta se dibujó frente a él. Algo le dijo pero no alcanzaba a entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

―Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? 

Era una voz grave, masculina. Un fuerte relámpago iluminó la ciudad. Trastabilló, despegándose de la pared y cayendo entre los brazos de ese desconocido.

―¿Estás herido? Te llevaré al hospital.

―¡No! ―gritó entre la tupida neblina que rondaba por su cabeza―. Hospital... no... Me encontrará... ―Empezó a temblar sin parar. Se sujetó de los brazos del hombre y alzó la voz―. ¡Me encontrará!... No... puedo...

Las fuerzas comenzaron a fallarle. Estaba exhausto y no pudo mantenerse de pie. Antes de darse cuenta, la neblina se enturbió, oscureciéndose por completo. Había perdido el sentido.

 

***

 

¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido tomar ese atajo hacia su casa? Era tarde, sí, estaba cansado de tanto trabajo en el hospital, sí. Pero, ¿por qué justamente esa noche se le había ocurrido tomar un poco transitado atajo hacia su casa sólo por ahorrarse cinco minutos de recorrido?

Se había desviado por una callejuela y justo en ese momento había comenzado a llover, menos mal que había traído su sombrilla con él. Las nubes negras se arremolinaron rápidamente sobre la ciudad, cubriéndola de un manto oscuro por completo. Los pocos transeúntes corrían para guarecerse de las gélidas aguas pluviales. Leorio no tenía ninguna prisa en realidad, solo las ansias por poner a descansar sus agotados músculos después de una agotadora jornada de veinticuatro horas en el hospital. Al menos tendría tres días de descanso antes de regresar.

Amaba su profesión. Toda su vida había querido ser doctor y al fin, hacía tres años que había obtenido su licencia y casi inmediatamente había obtenido una plaza en un reconocido hospital en el centro de la ciudad. Había sido difícil acoplarse al principio. Tratar pacientes de la vida real, largas horas de desvelo y la misma competencia entre los empleados, pero al final siempre se veía recompensado con el conocimiento de que, al menos hoy, había salvado una vida. Era en extremo gratificante.

Ahora estaba pensando en obtener una especialidad aunque aún tenía que pensar en qué, le interesaba ser un cirujano aunque también la cardiología le llamaba la atención. Mientras decidía, la sala de urgencias se veía bendecida por su creciente expertise.

Fue al dar vuelta en una esquina, estando ya muy cerca de su casa que lo vio. Una silueta que se desplazaba erráticamente por la calle, sujetándose de la pared como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Tenía baja estatura y se veía completamente empapado por la lluvia. Se acercó un poco.

―Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? 

Un fuerte relámpago iluminó la calle, dejándole ver que solo portaba una camisa demasiado grande para ser suya pues le llegaba hasta medio muslo. No había pantalones ni zapatos a la vista. Lo vio trastabillar y soltó su maletín y su paraguas para alcanzar a atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

―¿Estás herido? ―preguntó, dándose cuenta de que era un chico. Lo poco que alcanzaba a ver no auguraba nada bueno. Laceraciones por aquí y por allá, no tenía ropa interior y no quería ni siquiera imaginarse por qué―. Te llevaré al hospital.

―¡No! ―gritó el chico con una voz juvenil―. Hospital... no... Me encontrará... ―Empezó a temblar sin parar. Lo sujetó de los brazos y alzó la voz―. ¡Me encontrará!... No... puedo...

Pudo ver como perdía el conocimiento y se desplomaba entre sus brazos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Qué hacía un chico medio desnudo que parecía no tener más de veinte años con evidentes signos de violencia en medio de una noche oscura? Pensó rápidamente en sus opciones. Podría llevarlo de regreso al hospital para que recibiera atención médica. Pero eso último que había dicho, «me encontrará», lo inquietaba. ¿Quién lo encontraría? ¿Sería que estaba huyendo de alguien? ¿De quién lo había lastimado de esa manera?

Su casa quedaba a tan solo dos calles de aquí y tenía un botiquín muy bien surtido entre sus pertenencias, bien podría darle los primeros auxilios ahí y obtener unas cuantas respuestas más. Esperaba que al hacer un diagnóstico completo, sus heridas no fueran lo suficientemente graves como para requerir una visita de urgencia al hospital.

Con cuidado lo sujetó entre sus brazos y lo levantó, notando al instante su bajo peso. Caminó de regreso unos cuantos pasos para recoger su sombrilla y su maletín ya empapado por el agua y caminó las dos calles que faltaban para su casa. 

Al llegar estaba completamente empapado. Con un cuerpo entre sus manos había sido prácticamente imposible maniobrar la sombrilla por lo que simplemente había apurado sus pasos hasta la residencia. Forcejeando con las llaves para poder abrir, pronto se encontró en una sencilla pero cómoda casa de una planta con recibidor, dos habitaciones, cocina y sala de estar. Sin vacilar se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes que utilizaba como cuarto de estudio y colocó el cuerpo del chico sobre la cama. Se veía tan pequeño entre las mantas.

Sin perder tiempo, fue por su botiquín, esperando tener suficiente para tratar sus heridas. Adentrándose por completo en su papel de médico, se puso a trabajar. Con cuidado le retiró la camisa mal abotonada que traía puesta dejándolo completamente desnudo. Fue hasta ese momento en que notó el collar viejo y magullado en su cuello.

«Es un omega no reclamado».

Ampliando un poco más su campo de visión, tragó hondo.

«¿Quién podría tratar a un omega así?»

Gran parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de laceraciones. Marcas de golpes y lo que parecían ser látigos desperdigados por aquí y por allá. Fuertes magulladuras en sus manos y pies denotaban que había estado encadenado. Su pecho y caderas tenían marcas de mordidas y rasguños.

«Pobre chico».

Empezó a limpiar y desinfectar cada una de las heridas, cerrando con dos o tres puntadas aquellas que fueran lo suficientemente profundas. Incluso su intimidad no había estado a salvo de tal vejación con un anillo alrededor de su pene que retiró con cuidado y tratando de curar las heridas lo mejor posible. Darle vuelta para ver su espalda requirió mantener toda compostura. Su espalda estaba completamente marcada con laceraciones. Latigazos, lo que parecían quemaduras de cera y magulladuras de fusta recorrían toda la expansión, dejando poco de su piel lechosa a la vista. 

«¿Quién podría ser tan cruel?».

Agradecido de que no parecía necesitar suturas íntimas en su espalda baja, terminó de vendar ese maltrecho cuerpo y le dio la vuelta de nuevo, colocándole una de sus pijamas para que no se quedara desnudo; le quedaba grande, y eso solo lo hacía verse más pequeño. El chico dormía profundamente, profundas ojeras surcando sus ojos. Lo dejaría dormir para permitirle a su cuerpo sanar y cuando despertara le pediría una explicación.

 

***

 

«Duele...»

Sentía el cuerpo pesado, como si le hubiera pasado un tren por encima. Incluso el solo levantar sus párpados parecía una tarea titánica. No quería despertar. No quería regresar a su cruel realidad. Quería descansar. Quería desaparecer. Quería dejar de sentir dolor. Quería... 

Esta ocasión había sido especialmente dura, más dolorosa, ensañada y cruel que otras veces. ¿Estaría enojado? ¿Le habría salido mal algún negocio? ¿Simplemente tenía ganas de ser más duro que de costumbre? No tenía idea, solo sabía que él, sin deberla ni temerla, había sido quien había pagado el precio... de nuevo...

En ese momento de razonamiento fue que se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente. La sensación era diferente, el aroma era diferente, la iluminación era diferente, la superficie bajo su cuerpo era diferente, ya no era ese colchón viejo e incómodo en el que trataba de dormir, sino que parecía una suave cama con mullidas almohadas. Abrió lentamente sus ojos sin saber qué esperar. No reconoció donde estaba. Parecía una habitación sencilla sin muchos muebles. Aparte de la cama en la que estaba había un armario, una mesa con dos sillas y un pequeño buró al lado de su cama. Había una puerta al frente de la cama y una cerca del armario, lo más seguro es que fuera un baño.

Inclinando un poco su cabeza para ver su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que estaba vestido con unas ropas diferentes a las usuales. Sus viejas y raídas ropas habían sido reemplazadas por otras y alcanzaba a ver unos vendajes en su pecho. ¿Qué había pasado? Trató de incorporarse y sólo pudo lograrlo después de tres intentos. Se sentía demasiado cansado y con todo su cuerpo adolorido. La luz de la ventana se veía en tonos naranjas, probablemente estaría atardeciendo.

Viendo a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama había un reloj que marcaba las 6:45 pm, un plato con un sándwich y una nota.

 

Come. 

Tuve que ir a trabajar, regresaré más tarde. 

 

―¿Quién...? 

Todo volvió a su mente. El abuso incontenible que le habían dado. Como había logrado escapar, vagando por las calles sin rumbo fijo. La lluvia cayendo a torrenciales. Un extraño sosteniéndolo al borde del colapso. Y ahora aquí estaba. En la casa de un extraño en una mullica cama y con alimento esperándolo al lado. ¿O sería la casa de su captor? No. Si así fuera el caso, si hubiera sido capturado de nuevo, lo hubieran regresado a su celda, no estaría descansando cómodamente en una cama.

El sonido de unas llaves sobre una cerradura llamó su atención y lo pusieron en estado de alerta. ¿Debería correr? No podía hacerlo, sus piernas a duras penas le respondían. Escuchó el sonido de las llaves golpeando un escritorio y luego la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente.

―Oh, esperaba que durmieras un poco más.

El desconocido dejó el maletín que traía en sus manos en una de las sillas. Iba ataviado con un traje de dos piezas en color azul marino y una camisa blanca. Unos lentes oscuros colgaban del puente de su nariz amenazando con caerse.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado, acercando sus manos a su rostro con un cilindro desconocido en una de ella. Su instinto fue alejarse, sus ojos abiertos en terror y tratando de cubrir su cuerpo inútilmente con sus manos. El desconocido se detuvo.

―Oh, disculpa. Creo que me precipité un poco. Quería revisar tus signos vitales.

―¿Quién eres? ―preguntó de golpe sin bajar sus manos. Su terror había sido sustituido por una mirada suspicaz. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que este hombre era un alfa, apestaba a dominancia. No sabía dónde estaba, pero si estaba seguro de algo: no podía confiar en nadie

―Soy el doctor Leorio, nos topamos ayer cerca de aquí, te desmayaste sobre mí ―explicó, presionando un botón en el cilindro y encendiendo una pequeña lucecita―. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó, tomándolo de la barbilla y pasando la lucecilla por sus pupilas. El chico pestañeó y trató de alejarse.

―¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ―chilló.

―Sólo quería ver el reflejo de tus pupilas, necesito revisar tus signos vitales.

―¡No necesito tu ayuda, Leorio!

―¡Es doctor Leorio para ti, niñato! ―masculló Leorio con molestia―. Y después de lo de ayer, y de que me rogaras no llevarte a un hospital, es lo menos que puedes dejarme hacer –lo fulminó.

El chico guardó silencio sin desviar su mirada. Leorio lo vio como una indicación de afirmación y acercó su maletín a la cama, sacando un estetoscopio y revisando su pecho. Después de escuchar un poco y hacer una afirmación, sacó una jeringuilla de su maletín y de inmediato notó la mirad aterrada del chico.

―Es un analgésico para el dolor, para que puedas descansar más tranquilamente ―explicó.

―¿Cómo sé que no quieres drogarme para abusar de mí? ―recibió en respuesta, viendo las manos del chico firmemente cruzadas sobre su pecho.

―No puedes saberlo, pero creo que he demostrado que solo quiero curarte, sino, no me importaría tu salud.

Recibió una mirada gélida pero el chico extendió su brazo, accediendo. Cambió algunos vendajes más y lo instó a que comiera.

―Tus heridas están sanando aunque aún tienes un largo recorrido por hacer. Te recomiendo que comas y trates de dormir un poco más. Yo tengo trabajo que hacer, pero estaré en la otra habitación. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme.

Leorio se puso de pie y solo recibió una mirada suspicaz del desconocido. No tenía idea de lo que le habría pasado, pero era más que obvio que había estado siendo abusado durante mucho tiempo. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió cerrándola casi por completo, dejando un resquicio lo suficientemente grande para poder ver sin ser visto. Observó con gusto que el muchacho tomaba el sándwich y le daba unas cuantas mordidas antes de volver a recostarse sobre la cama. El analgésico le ocasionaría sueño, con suerte dormiría toda la noche y ya mañana podría hablar con él más tranquilamente.

 

***

 

La siguiente vez que despertó, vio por la ventana que el sol apenas salía por el horizonte. El reloj de la mesita marcaba las 7:36 y al lado había un plato cubierto con una tapa de plástico, un jugo y otra nota.

 

Me fui a trabajar, desayuna y descansa un poco, regresaré a la hora de la comida.

Te dejé un analgésico por si sientes dolor al lado del jugo

 

Dejó la nota a un lado y levantó la tapa del plato. Unos huevos revueltos con pan tostado aún humeante, probablemente Leorio se había ido hace muy poco. Se sentó bien sobre la cama, sintiéndose mejor y colocó el plato sobre sus piernas, sintiéndose por primera vez hambriento. Comió con avidez y dejó el plato al lado, dando cuenta del jugo junto con la medicina para el dolor.

Se quedó reposando en la cama, viendo el tiempo pasar en el reloj. Terminó por desesperarse y trató de levantarse. Ya podía sentarse sin tanta molestia, ahora quería tratar ponerse de pie. 

Removió las sabanas para descubrir sus piernas e intentó girar, dejándolas caer al piso. Bien, primer paso listo, ahora, a intentar levantarse. Al principio las piernas le temblaron un poco, pero después de unos segundos puro incorporarse por completo. Con pasos cortos se acercó a la ventana, viendo el horizonte de una ciudad iluminada por el sol. Parecía un sueño, un recuerdo olvidado hacía muchos años. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto la luz del sol, mucho menos salido de la celda que se había convertido en lo único que conocía. Abrió la ventana, regocijándose en la luz del sol sobre su cuerpo, la brisa de la mañana sobre su piel, el sonido de una ciudad bulliciosa. Todo era como un vago recuerdo.

Se adentró en la habitación de nuevo, en esta ocasión aprovechando para curiosear un poco, conocer su entorno antes de planear su siguiente movimiento. Abrió la puerta del armario y encontró solo otro pijama, una camiseta y unos pantalones de chándal, nada más. Entonces no era una habitación normalmente ocupada. La puerta al lado del armario resultó ser un baño como esperaba. Se acercó al lavado y se observó en el espejo encima de él. La figura que le regresó la mirada era por completo desconocida para él. ¿Quién era ese chico de cabellos rubios y mirada triste que estaba frente a él? ¿Dónde había quedado su vida? ¿Dónde estaba ese chico joven e inocente que solo quería tener amigos y salir a pasear?

Volteó a ver la ducha y decidió que tomaría un baño. No tenía memoria dela última vez que se había dado una ducha que no fuera el sentir agua fría a presión proyectada hacia su cuerpo con una manguera mientras una risa maniaca le gritaba que era un sucio omega. Se quitó el pantalón y la camisa del pijama y entonces dio en cuenta de que no traía puesto su collar. Se sintió tan libre.

Entró a la ducha y con dificultad puso agua tibia y la dejó caer sobre su cuerpo maltrecho. Las vendas cayeron y el agua se tiñó de rojo. El dolor parecía un pequeño recordatorio de lo que había tenido que pasar pero no era nada en comparación. Lavó su cabello y enjabonó su piel hasta el cansancio, dejándola roja de tanto tallar. Se sentía sucio, inmundo. La sola idea de volver a ser libre era la que lo había ayudado a salir, pero ¿qué haría ahora? ¿Que venía después de recuperar una vida robada? ¿Por dónde empezar? Primero tendría que poner distancia. Tenía que alejarse de la ciudad. Ese... alfa aún andaba por ahí. No quería ni imaginar la ira con la que lo recibiría si es que llegaba a encontrarse con él de nuevo. 

Cuando salió de la ducha, la piel le dolía, algunas heridas se habían abierto pero no importaba, el dolor en su corazón era más grande. Se observó en el espejo fijamente, notando las profundas ojeras en sus ojos, lo delgado de su cuerpo, su maltrecha piel y sobre todo, los moretones en su cuello. No pudo evitar el soltar un suspiro de alivio al pensar que a pesar de todo, no había sido marcado como propiedad de nadie. ¿La razón?

Casi podía escuchar su voz como tantos cientos de veces lo había hecho, susurrando en su oído mientras lo tomaba por enésima vez contra su voluntad, mordiendo su collar.

¿Sabes que no hay nada más dulce que el aroma de un omega en celo? Cuando son marcados, el aroma cambia para complacer solo a su alfa, pero cuando no han sido mordidos, el dulce néctar que exudan buscando al mejor postor es intoxicante... Casi como una droga.

Un sonido de llaves lo alertó, escuchando como una puerta se abría y se cerraba. Pasos apresurados subían unas escaleras y la puerta de la habitación donde estaba se abría cuidadosamente. Escuchó un jadeo y lo que pensó fue una maldición. Algo caía de golpe al suelo y pasos apresurados se acercaban a él. La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y solo alcanzó a cubrirse con la toalla antes de encarar al hombre que lo había ayudado, con la mirada entornada y la respiración agitada.

―Aquí estás... ―masculló―. Pensé que... habías huido...

Leorio recuperó su compostura, acomodándose el nudo de la corbata que parecía torcido. A través de la puerta pudo ver que las cobijas de la cama estaban amontonadas, como si hubiera rebuscado algo entre ellas.

―Quise darme un baño, me sentía sucio, «aún me siento» ―terminó en su mente. 

Sintiéndose observado, subió un poco más la toalla, cubriendo su pecho.

―Te quitaste los vendajes, ven para colocarte unos nuevos.

Leorio salió del baño y levantó el maletín que había tirado en un momento de desesperación. Al llegar y no ver al chico en la cama había pensado lo peor, que se había ido o que se lo hubieran llevado, aunque eso no tendría sentido pues las cerraduras de su casa estaban intactas, pero el pensar que hubiera salido al mundo exterior en el estado en el que se encontraba lo hizo pasar por un momento de desesperación.

Abrió el maletín sobre la cama, revelando su material médico básico. 

―Aún no me dices tu nombre ―le dijo al chico que seguía parado en el marco de la puerta del baño, viéndolo sacar cosas de su maletín―. Ven aquí.

Tragando profundo, el chico se acercó a la cama y se sentó, aún cubierto por la toalla enrollada ahora sobre su cuerpo. Leorio tomo su mano y comentó con el proceso de curación, tratando cada una de sus heridas con paciente reverencia. Colocó ungüentos con analgésicos sobre sus moretones, cubrió con gasas y vendas los rasguños, heridas y en algunos lugares hasta mordidas en sus brazos y piernas. Cuando quiso acercarse a su pecho, el chico se retrajo, llevando sus manos a su pecho de nuevo. 

―Necesito ver el resto de tus heridas.

El chico frunció el ceño.

―Estoy bien ―masculló.

―No, sé que no estás bien, permíteme curarte. ―El chico no bajó la mirada, sin embargo, un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas. 

―Estoy desnudo. ―Leorio levantó una ceja.

―No tienes nada que no haya visto ya. Yo te puse el pijama que estaba usando, ¿recuerdas?

Sin dejar de dirigirle una mirada asesina, bajó sus manos, llevándose la toalla con ellas, revelando su maltratado cuerpo. Leorio suspiró. Con la misma reverencia y profesionalismo médico curó todas sus heridas bajo la atenta mirada del desconocido.

―Acuéstate de espaldas.

Al terminar de curar sus heridas, sabía que había aún una herida que sería algo complicada de tratar. Sacó un ungüento de su maletín y lo puso a la vista del muchacho.

―Hay... una herida más que me gustaría tratar pero no quiero que te sientas presionado ni tampoco deseo aplicarlo sin tu consentimiento. Este es un ungüento que se aplica una pequeña cantidad suavemente sobre la zona externa y―

En lo que pareció una fracción de segundo, el ungüento fue arrebatado de sus manos, un furioso sonrojo adornó el rostro del chico antes de verlo ponerse de pie agarrando la toalla nuevamente y corriendo hacia el baño. Leorio se quedó sin habla aunque no hizo ningún comentario. Esperaba que la instrucción hubiera sido suficiente. Sacó un paquete de ropa interior nuevo de su maletín y un conjunto de pijama del armario. Lo había dejado ahí esa mañana, esta era una habitación de huéspedes que normalmente estaba vacía. 

Se acercó al baño y tocó la puerta.

―Te traje un poco de ropa.

La puerta se abrió solo un poco revelando una pálida mano que tomó las prendas y cerró fuertemente de nuevo. Leorio suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Vaya con el chico. 

Unos cuantos minutos después, la puerta se abrió lentamente y el chico salió con la mirada en alto pero el rostro ligeramente inclinado.

―Me llamó Kurapika Kuruta ―susurró, acercándose a la cama y sentándose al lado de Leorio.

―¿Puedes decirme por qué no querías ir al hospital?

Un denso silencio se instauró en la habitación, solo roto momentáneamente por el sonido de las manos de Kurapika al estrujar las sábanas. ¿Podría confiar en este desconocido? ¿Por qué hacerlo? Había que reconocerlo este desconocido lo había acogido en su casa, había atendido sus heridas y había puesto alimento en su estómago. No tenía a nadie en el mundo, había quedado huérfano a los quince después de que unos delincuentes trataran de asaltaron. Estaba solo. No sabía qué hacer ni a dónde ir, solo sabía que no quería regresar con ese... remedo de ser humano... ese alfa que tanto había abusado de él.

―¿Qué día es hoy? ―preguntó.

―Martes.

―La fecha...

―Julio dieciocho.

―Y... ¿el año?

Leorio tragó hondo, temeroso a responder. Con cada palabra iba sintiendo que este pequeño omega había pasado por más de lo que se imaginaba.

―Dos mil dieciocho.

Kurapika sollozó, llevándose una mano a su boca. Sus ojos se movían rápido de un lado al otro, como recordando detalles. Su respiración se entrecortó. Leorio no sabía que decir al verlo así, por lo que simplemente decidió esperar. Tuvieron que pasar unos minutos antes de que Kurapika volviera a hablar.

―Fui secuestrado. El cuatro de abril del dos mil quince me raptaron saliendo de mi departamento. Lo sé porque... cumplía dieciocho años ese día. 

Leorio hizo las cuentas rápidamente en su mente. Poco más de tres años. Este joven omega había estado privado de su libertad más de tres años. ¿Qué sarta de atrocidades lo podrían haber ocurrido?

―No tengo familia ni amigos. Solo tenía un trabajo de mesero en un pequeño restaurante con el que estaba juntando dinero para ir a la universidad. El... alfa... que me raptó... era un cliente que solía venir al restaurante y me acosó en varias ocasiones ―explicó―. Incluso en una ocasión el dueño lo había echado por no dejar de molestarme. El día de mi cumpleaños tenía el día libre. Iba a quedarme en casa ver una película, pero salí a comprar algo para cenar.

Kurapika se sentó en el centro de la cama, doblando las rodillas y juntándolas hacia su pecho, rodeándolas con sus brazos.

―No lo vi venir... ―Su voz empezó a quebrarse―. Estaba ya cerca de mi casa y... me arrojó dentro de un callejón. Inyectó algo en mi cuello y... la siguiente vez que desperté estaba en una celda. Después de eso... Abusó de mí... una y otra vez... Golpiza tras golpiza... Abusos... Podía pasar mucho tiempo sin comer... Pensé que... nunca recuperaría mi libertad...

Leorio estaba sin habla. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Raptado... Golpeado... Abusado... ¿Por qué alguien sería tal cruel con un omega? ¿Por qué alguien se ensañaría con este omega? Alguien desquiciado. Un alfa sin escrúpulos. Recorrió su frágil forma con la mirada, demasiado pequeño para poder defenderse, azotado por la vida. Y ahora encadenado a un...

―No tienes marca...

Kurapika se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

―Él... Él decía que mi aroma durante el celo... era más dulce así. Tenía un collar... Nunca me marcó... también cuidaba el no embarazarme.

Leorio suspiró, pensando que era lo mejor que podría haberle pasado entre tanta desgracia.

―Tienes que denunciarlo, ese alfa tiene que pagar.

En cuanto Leorio se puso de pie con alguna intención, la mirada de Kurapika se llenó de miedo.

―¡NO! ―chilló, agarrándolo del brazo―. ¡No lo hagas!

Leorio no entendía.

―¡Abusó de ti! ¡Tiene que ir a la cárcel!

―Si voy a la policía, me encontrará y me encerrará de nuevo... No podría soportarlo ―terminó, bajando el rostro―. Tengo que salir de aquí, irme de la ciudad, alejarme lo más que pueda. Así no volveré a verlo ni le daré oportunidad de dar conmigo, estaré bien.

Leorio tenía sentimientos encontrados. No entendía como un alfa podría lastimar tanto a una criatura como esta. Kurapika se veía tan pequeño y dócil con su pijama que le quedaba tres tallas más grandes, y sentado en medio de su amplia cama. Cómo u alfa podía dejarse vencer por sus instintos más bajos y abusar así de un potencial compañero.

―Agradezco lo que has hecho por mí pero, tengo que irme.

El instinto médico de Leorio se disparó.

―¡¿A dónde irás?! ―preguntó en cuanto lo vio ponerse de pie. Kurapika lo pensó un poco.

―A mí antiguo departamento supongo, de seguro lo retaron de nuevo pero quisiera ver si puedo recuperar algunas de mis cosas.

―Es peligro, podría estar esperándote ahí.

Kurapika no había pensado en eso. Sí, el alfa podría estarlo esperando cerca de su casa para ver si volvía por sus cosas. No, no podía hacer eso, no podía exponerse de esa manera tan pronto, pero tampoco tenía dinero ni ningún a dónde más ir.

―Yo... 

―Quédate aquí.

―Huh.

Leorio no sabía por qué había dicho eso. Lo había dicho sin siquiera pensarlo. Él era una persona solitaria, le gustaba su soledad, pero ver a Kurapika, tan frágil y saber que estaba solo sin nadie que lo apoyara, hacía que su alfa se sintiera responsable aunque no tuviera nada que ver con él.

―Quédate aquí, al menos hasta que sanes. Puedo ir yo a tu departamento y preguntar por tus cosas sutilmente. Puedes quedarte en esta habitación que no ocupo. Soy doctor, así que no estoy la mayor parte del día pero... al menos no estarás completamente solo.

Kurapika tragó hondo. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo saber si podía realmente confiar en este hombre que acaba de conocer y que lo único que sabía es que era doctor? Viéndolo directamente a los ojos no pudo encontrar ningún resquicio de maldad a comparación de... ese alfa... En verdad parecía preocupado por él. Había tratado sus heridas, y si tuviera malas intenciones, no hubiera sido necesario tomarse tantas molestias. Podría haberlo llevado a un hospital y desentenderse completamente de él y tampoco lo había hecho. Entonces...

―Yo... no quiero ser una carga. No tienes ninguna obligación para conmigo. Así que no pienso quedarme sin hacer nada ―masculló con una mirada penetrante.

―Podrías... ayudarme con la labor doméstica. ¿Sabes cocinar? Estoy harto de la comida para llevar ―dijo Leorio, rascándose la nuca poniendo una mueca.

―Está bien ―murmuró―. Me quedaré, doctor Leorio.

―Puedes decirme Leorio.

 

***

 

Rápidamente se habían visto envueltos en una práctica domesticidad. Leorio se levantaba temprano para hacer las primeras curaciones de la mañana a Kurapika y después mientras tomaba una ducha, Kurapika hacía de desayunar para ambos. Leorio pasaba todo el día en la clínica y regresaba casi por la noche.

Kurapika se había pasado los primeros dos días descansando después de hacer un poco de limpieza, pero para el tercer día empezó a ponerse a leer los libros que tenía Leorio en su pequeña biblioteca. Al cuarto día, le había pedido a Leorio que fuera a revisar su departamento. Leorio había salido de noche, siguiendo las instrucciones de Kurapika y había regreso casi dos horas después.

―Hablé con el casero. Dijo que no notó tu ausencia hasta casi un mes después, cuando no fuiste a pagar la renta. Pensó que te estabas escondiendo pero al no volver por tus cosas pensó que algo te había pasado. No supo que hacer después de un tiempo y cuando decidió que había pasado tiempo suficiente, fue a recoger tus cosas ―explicó Leorio, extendiéndole una caja grande―. Lamentablemente parece que unos ladrones entraron a robar y se llevaron cosas de valor. No está seguro. Recogió lo que pudo y donó muchas cosas a la beneficencia. Esto es lo único que conservó.

Kurapika observó la caja. Tenía pocas cosas. Una chaqueta y objetos de poco valor. Lo único que agradeció que estuviera ahí era una foto de sus padres. El cristal del portarretratos estaba quebrado pero no importaba, la sonrisa de sus padres era suficiente para creer que las cosas mejorarían.

 

***

 

―¿Qué opinas de este? ―Kurapika observó la prenda que le estaba mostrando Leorio y frunció el entrecejo. 

―¿Rosa? ¿Parezco ese tipo de omega?

No definitivamente no. Una semana después de estar usando la ropa de Leorio, y ya habiendo recuperado más fuerza Kurapika le había preguntado si podía prestarle dinero para comprar unas cuantas prendas. Leorio había accedido de inmediato, diciéndole que no sería un préstamo sino la paga por hacer la limpieza de su casa además de cocinar. Kurapika había reclamado al principio, diciéndole que era demasiado ya dejarlo vivir con él, pero Leorio se había mantenido firme y al final, Kurapika había aceptado prometiéndole pagarle algún día.

―Prefiero algo en color azul ―dijo Kurapika, quitándose la camisa de Leorio que traía puesta y poniéndose una azul―. ¿Qué opinas?

Leorio lo observó mientras se cambiaba. Su piel había comenzado a cambiar de color de un fuerte color violáceo hacia tonalidades verdes y amarillentas, donde los moratones estaban sanando. Pronto, aquella piel volvería a ser lechosa sin duda. Por fortuna, no quedarían cicatrices físicas del maltrato que había recibido y esperaba que emocionales tampoco.

―Se te ve bien, iré a buscar otra camisa azul.

Leorio se levantó del sillón donde había estado observando a Kurapika cambiarse prenda tras prenda y fue a buscar más camisas. Cerca, había escaparates con accesorios y uno en particular le llamó la atención. «Es necesario». Lo tomó del estante junto con un par de camisas que ya llevaba. Regresó al vestidor y se lo mostró a Kurapika.

―Creo que deberíamos llevar uno de estos.

Kurapika observó el objeto. Un collar para omegas para proteger su cuello. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y levantar la vista hacia Leorio.

―Podrías... ¿Podrías ponérmelo? ―murmuró, mientras se daba la vuelta hacia el espejo del vestidor.

Leorio soltó las camisas sobre un taburete y se acercó a colocarle el collar, cuidando de no lastimarlo. Era un colar sencillo de color negro que contrastaba de manera impactante contra la piel clara de Kurapika.

―Creo que te queda perfecto.

El sonrojo de Kurapika no pudo intensificarse más.

 

***

 

―El desayuno está listo ―dijo Kurapika, mientras colocaba los platos sobre la mesa del comedor.

Tres meses habían pasado rápidamente y no podía sentirse más a gusto. Había memorizado los complicados horarios de Leorio en la clínica y se había adaptado para siempre tenerle listo el desayuno y la cena. Ya había dado cuenta de varios libros de la biblioteca y había aprendido varias recetas de los canales de cocina. Ahora que su cuerpo había sanado por completo estaba considerando seriamente en conseguir un empleo. No había olvidado cuál era su meta: el estudiar una carrera universitaria.

―El semestre ya comenzó ―había explicado Leorio―. Pero si quieres puedes aplicar para enero.

Kurapika solamente había asentido, y el hecho de que Leorio no hubiera mencionado nada sobre los costos le indicaba que aparentemente quería hacerse cargo de ellos y era algo que no pensaba permitir.

―No pienso dejar que pagues mis estudios ―mascullo con el ceño fruncido―. Puedo hacerlo solo.

―Podría hacerte un préstamo, ¿sabes? Mientras reúnes lo suficiente.

Leorio estaba confundido. Desde que ese omega había llegado a su vida, tan lastimado e indefenso, algo había cambiado dentro de él. Ya no ansiaba tanto la soledad como antes. Estando en el trabajo, contaba los minutos para volver a casa, sabiendo que Kurapika lo recibiría con una sonrisa y la cena sobre la mesa, sabiendo que podría disfrutar de una amena charla sobre su trabajo y los libros que Kurapika veía o los programas que veía, y quizás después verían una película. A Kurapika no le gustaba salir mucho, tenía miedo de que el alfa que lo había secuestrado lo encontrara. Solo salía cuando Leorio lo acompañaba, pero sabía que pronto eso tendría que cambiar si quería encontrar un trabajo provisional.

―Quiero buscar un trabajo ―dijo mientras cortaba un trozo de carne. Leorio detuvo el tenedor a medio camino de su boca.

―¿Un trabajo? ¿Pero―

―Ya me siento bien, estoy bien de salud y no puedo quedarme así para siempre, tengo que continuar con mi vida y―

―Kurapika, respira.

Kurapika no se dio cuenta de en qué momento había empezado a hiperventilar. Leorio entendía. Trastorno de estrés postraumático. 

―Kurapika, no te precipites. Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que necesites, no eres ningún estorbo ni una carga para mí, ya te lo he dicho antes. ¿Quieres un empleo? Bien, podemos buscarte algo sencillo que no sea muy demandante y esté cerca de aquí. ¿Te parece?

Kurapika asintió.

 

***

 

―¡Tengo el empleo!

Kurapika abrazó a Leorio con efusividad en cuanto salió de la pequeña librería. Había visto el anuncio una semana atrás donde buscaban a un ayudante. Leorio lo había ayudado a llenar su aplicación y después de una entrevista le habían dado el puesto.

―Excelente Kurapika, ¡hay que celebrar! ―dijo Leorio, llamando a un taxi.

La librería quedaba a solo quince minutos de la casa caminando y era un empleo de medio tiempo, excelente para empezar. Kurapika estaba radiante y Leorio no podía dejar de verlo. Cada día que convivía con él descubría algo nuevo que le era agradable. Con el pasar de los días se había dado cuenta de que el chico le atraía. Con su piel completamente sanada, lo último que Leorio había podido ver era una piel lechosa suave al tacto y eso había sido más de un mes atrás.

―Te llevaré a tu restaurante favorito.

Kurapika observó a Leorio abrirle la puerta del carro y luego subir él. Siempre tan caballeroso. Lo observó darle las instrucciones al conductor y luego voltear a verlo con una sonrisa.

―¿Cuándo comienzas?

―Dijo que me presentara mañana a las nueve.

―Excelente. Ya sabes cómo llegar, no deberías tener ningún problema. Y si me necesitas solo tienes que llamarme.

El nuevo celular había sido fuente de disgusto, pero después de argumentar que era necesario, Kurapika lo había aceptado a regañadientes. Ahora, se mensajeaba con Leorio cada que comenzaba a sentirse inquieto, o al menos esa excusa era la que mejor lo convencía.

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante de comida italiana, Leorio pagó el peaje y ambos entraron al local, tomando una pequeña mesa para dos.

―Hola chicos, ¿lo de siempre? ―preguntó la mesera.

Kurapika le dio una mirada a Leorio, preguntando en muda señal si deseaba algo más, al recibir solo una sonrisa, con un ligero sonrojo asintió hacia la mesera.

―Bien. Pizza grande de pepperoni, espagueti con queso para dos y dos refrescos grandes. ¡Trabajando!

Cuando la mesera se fue, Leorio volcó toda su atención en Kurapika quien parecía muy interesado en su servilleta. ¿Por qué parecía estar nervioso?

¿La razón?

Kurapika estaba nervioso. Y es que hoy había tomado una gran decisión. Le gustaba Leorio. Le había gustado desde que lo había conocido pero se había negado esa oportunidad. Le gustaba su humor, su carácter y su carisma, le gustaba su inteligencia y su efusividad. Pero sobre todo, le gustaba que no lo tratara con lástima.

Haber pasado por un infierno lo había hecho creer al principio que no valía la pena seguir viviendo, pero convivir con Leorio le había abierto la mente a nuevas posibilidades. Lo había hecho sentirse feliz de nuevo. Sí, había habido ciertas peleas más que todo llevadas por su propio orgullo al no poder proveerse a sí mismo de nada, pero a partir de hoy todo sería diferente. Trabajaría duro, conseguiría una beca, pagaría sus estudios y llegaría a ser alguien. Pero antes de eso necesitaba saber algo. Necesitaba saber si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Él lo había visto, las miradas fugaces, los roces ocasionales, pero sabía que Leorio guardaba muy bien su distancia para no hacerlo sentir incómodo, pero eso le impedía saber si Leorio pudiera tener algún sentimiento por él. Bien, ahora era el momento.

―Leorio, tengo que decirte algo.

―¿Mh? ―Leorio mascullo, llevándose a la boca un totopo.

―Me gustas.

 

***

 

Quemaba. Su piel estaba ardiendo. Su respiración estaba agitada. Sudor corría copiosamente por su cuerpo. Era insoportable.

―Le... Leorio...

Sus piernas le temblaban. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Leorio? Ya tenía que haber regresado, eran más de las diez de la noche. Su celo se había adelantado y no había podido comprar sus inhibidores. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir sus manos sobre su piel, su boca sobre la suya. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca, escuchar su respiración. Necesitaba a Leorio.

Después de aquella atropellada confesión, Leorio le había dicho que él sentía lo mismo. Había faltado solo un beso para cerrar el inicio de una dulce relación. Leorio había sido paciente, dándole su espacio sin presionar. Era imposible evitar que los traumas de su pasado fueran revividos en ciertas circunstancias pero eso no había evitado que compartieran ciertos momentos juntos sin llegar demasiado lejos. Eso había hecho que se enamorara más de Leorio, su comprensión y su paciencia eran incomparables. Lo había apoyado con sus trámites en la universidad y había logrado entrar hacía tres meses. 

Con el tiempo habían salido más continuamente, pasando tiempo juntos. Leorio lo llevaba a donde quisiera ir y así había incluso conocido el mar. Su trabajo en la librería se había convertido en el hobby perfecto por su fascinación por la lectura, pasando tardes junto a Leorio, ambos sentados en el sofá mientras él leía unan nueva novela y Leorio revisaba sus casos clínicos. Era totalmente romántico.

Había pasado dos temporadas de celo en casa de Leorio, pero en ambas ocasiones había usado correctamente sus inhibidores y la situación había pasado sin más. Pero ahora, se había adelantado dos días y no había alcanzado a comprarlos. Ahora estaba ahí, en la cama de Leorio, absorbiendo el aroma que dejó impregnado en las sábanas, cubierto solamente por un pantalón de pijama que comenzaba a mancharse del frente.

Lo ansiaba con locura. No había llegado a nada más allá de unas cuantas caricias íntimas antes de que recuerdos del pasado lo abordaran y le impidieran continuar, pero ahora lo deseaba con locura y pasión. Estaba listo, lo sabía había estado listo desde hacía varias semanas, para llegar más allá, pero no había encontrado la manera de proponérselo a Leorio.

Escuchó el tintineo de unas llaves y una puerta abrirse y cerrarse antes de escuchar el sonido de algo golpear contra el suelo y las llaves fueran lanzadas. Pasos apresurados se precipitaron hacia la habitación en la que estaba y la puerta se abrió de par en par.

―¡Kurapika!

El aroma era intoxicante, se sintió mareado. Era el aroma más delicioso que hubiera probado jamás. Una mezcla dulce y tan única que no tenía comparación. Siendo médico le había tocado trabajar con omegas en celo pero nunca se había topado con un aroma tan... atrayente. 

―Leorio...

Kurapika levantó la cara de la almohada donde había estado aspirando los últimos resquicios de la esencia de Leorio, su mirada vidriosa mientras su mano se movía dentro de sus pantalones. Leorio se acercó a la cama, reprimiendo las ganas locas de saltarle encima. La piel lechosa de Kurapika estaba sonrosada en toda la superficie que alcanzaba a ver. Su pecho subía y bajaba con tormentosas inspiraciones. Su boca temblaba tratando de jalar aire mientras su mano no dejaba de moverse dentro de sus pantalones.

―Kurapika, tu celo... faltaban dos días.

Leorio tocó su frente, ¡estaba ardiendo! No debería de habérsele adelantado. Sabía que pasaba en ocasiones pero a Kurapika le habían llegado los anteriores en tiempo y se habían podido cuidar. Pero ahora...

Vio a Kurapika incorporarse sobre la cama, dejando su almohada de lado y jalándolo del cuello, atrapando sus labios en un ansioso y fiero beso. Esto era diferente, muy diferente a lo usual. Estaba ya acostumbrado a los suaves y dulces besos de Kurapika, besos cortos y tímidos que siempre lo dejaban ansioso por más, pero sabía, estaba consciente de que aún no era el momento.

Pero ahora...

Se sintió febril, su ente de alfa nublaba por las feromonas que inundaban el ambiente, provenientes de su omega, las manos de Kurapika moviéndose de su nuca hacia el frente para remover su corbata y tratar de abrir su camisa, reventando unos botones en el momento.

―Leorio... te necesito...

La voz necesitaba de Kurapika lo regresó al presente.

―No Kurapika, estás confundido, el celo no te deja pensar ―masculló, tratando de poner un poco de distancia sin lograrlo, las manos de Kurapika sin soltarlo del cuello, abandonando sus labios y recorriendo su cuello con su lengua―. Kurapika...

―Leorio... por favor... te necesito...

Sin saber de dónde sacó fuerza, Kurapika invirtió sus posiciones sobre la cama, atrapó los labios de Leorio en un nuevo eso, jalando el cuello de la camisa y abriéndola de par en par, arrancando de una todos los botones. 

―Kurapika espera ―masculló Leorio entre gemidos. Kurapika había empezado a besar su cuello y su pecho, rasguñando su piel con la punta de sus uñas. Todo esto junto con los gemidos de Kurapika sobre su piel y el aroma tan intoxicante que parecía incrementar su intensidad por segundo estaban haciendo que su alfa se volviera loco. Si esto continuaba así no podría detenerse―. No quieres esto―¡ah!... Este no es el momento.

Kurapika se detuvo un momento y observó a Leorio fijamente, tratando de regular su respiración. 

―Leorio... te diré esto antes de que la fiebre me consuma... Te amo... Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie... Llegaste... como mi salvador... y no, no lo digo porque sienta... que te debo algo... ―Leorio estaba estupefacto, notaba como a Kurapika cada vez le costaba más respirar. Su temperatura estaba subiendo―. Pero... no me arrepiento... si tuviera que... pasar de nuevo por todo... para conocerte... lo haría de nuevo... Ahora... solo quiero que... me hagas tuyo...

Algo dentro de Leorio se rompió, fue como una presa repleta que no aguantó y liberó su caudal. Dejó que su alfa tomara el control. Tomó el cuerpo de Kurapika entre sus brazos y lo atrajo a un beso que les cortó la respiración a ambos.

Faltó el tiempo para liberarse de las ropas que aún los separaban y pronto Leorio se encontró con el cuerpo de Kurapika debajo de él, libre de toda prenda, sensual y cautivador como solamente él podía ser.

―Te amo... Kurapika...

Kurapika respiraba apresuradamente. El calor lo abrazaba con cada inhalación, necesitaba a Leorio y lo necesitaba YA.

―Te deseo...

Leorio recorrió su cuerpo con reverencia, tomándose su tiempo para conocer cada recoveco de su humanidad. Besó su cuello, atrapó sus tetillas entre sus labios y veneró su abdomen, hasta llegar a su intimidad. Kurapika portaba una orgullosa erección un poco más pequeña que la suya, y no perdió el tiempo en tomarla entre sus manos y llevarla hacia su boca mientras comenzaba a prepararlo. Kurapika estaba tan excitado que no bien lo introdujo en su boca que se vio recompensado con su simiente. Tragando como un sediento en el desierto, le dirigió una sonrisa sugerente.

―Estábamos algo ansiosos, ¿no?

―Cállate y apúrate ―ordenó Kurapika, sintiendo como su clímax se evaporada rápidamente y la excitación se arrebolaba de nuevo en su bajo vientre.

―¿Estás listo? ―preguntó Leorio después de unos minutos. Kurapika ya iba por su tercer orgasmo y aún no estaba satisfecho. Leorio sabía que durante la etapa de celo seguiría en un estado de insatisfacción por al menos una semana a menos que estuviera con un alfa.

―Sí... ―suspiró Kurapika, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. Lo necesitaba, lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo.

Leorio se colocó en posición y empujó, y el resto fue una oleada de pasión. Leorio perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces lo hicieron, pero descubrió que una vez en confianza y en una posición de poder, Kurapika era insaciable. Lo tomó en todas las posiciones que se le ocurrieron y de todas las maneras en que se lo permitió. Su alfa rugía de placer.

―Kurapika... ―gimió, sujetando con fuerza sus pálidas caderas y empujando con vehemencia. Ambos colapsaron sobre la cama por la fuerza de las embestidas, Kurapika gimiendo sin cesar debajo de él, las pulsaciones en su cuello llamándolo con furia incontrolada. Sin poder evitarlo, el alfa en él salió a reclamar lo que era suyo. Sus elongados colmillos se enterraron en esa trémula piel con su presión suficiente para sacar sangre. Kurapika aulló de placer, llegando al clímax nuevamente, siendo seguido de cerca por Leorio.

Nunca se sintieron tan completos.

 

***

 

Estaba exhausto, el cuerpo le dolía pero se sentía increíblemente satisfecho. La habitación apestaba a sexo y sudor, pero por primera vez en su vida, se sentía feliz y pleno. Se incorporó con lentitud sintiendo al instante un dolor intenso en el cuello, llevándose una mano a la nuca pudo sentir perfectamente los bordes de una mordida. Leorio lo había marcado en algún punto de los días anteriores y era hasta ahora que la neblina del celo lo dejaba registrar ese hecho. Lejos de sentirse abrumado se sintió más feliz que nunca. Estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia Leorio y sabía a ciencia cierta que era plenamente correspondido. 

Se giró sobre la cama para buscar a Leorio y se lo encontró sentado en el borde, con su cabeza entre sus manos. Iba a tocar su hombro cuando escuchó un sollozo.

―¿Leorio? 

―Perdóname Kurapika... No quería... No quería...

―¿No... querías esto? ―preguntó Kurapika con la voz quebrada, temiendo lo peor.

Leorio se giró al escucha el temblor en la voz de Kurapika.

―¡No, Kurapika! No me refiero a eso, no me arrepiento en absoluto... lo que... me arrepiento es... haberte mordido en contra de tu voluntad... ―Giró su cuerpo y tomó las manos de Kurapika entre las suyas―. Nunca me arrepentiría de haber hecho el amor contigo... Kurapika... solo... me hubiera gustado que las circunstancias fueran distintas, que hubieras estado en plena consciencia, que hubieras estado de acuerdo, que―

Kurapika detuvo su diatriba con un beso, su cuerpo desnudo recargándose sobre el de Leorio. Leorio solo atrapó su cuerpo entre sus brazos y se entregó al beso durante varios minutos. Cuando el aire empezó a escasear, se separaron solo un instante.

―Yo tampoco me arrepiento.

 

***

 

―Ten, bebe esto ―dijo Leorio, pasándole un vaso con agua a Kurapika―. Es la tercera vez esta semana, creo que me sentiría más tranquilo si me dejaras llevarte a la clínica por uno exámenes de sangre.

Kurapika se alejó de la taza del baño donde había arrojado su desayuno y tomó el vaso de agua que le era ofrecido. Sí, era la tercera vez esa semana y era completamente desagradable. Las primeras dos veces se había hecho el fuerte, achacándolo a comida en mal estado, pero ahora... ya no estaba tan seguro.

―Está bien.

Se arreglaron y Leorio lo llevó a la clínica donde trabajaba. Kurapika se negó rotundamente a internarse, pero si se quedaría a un examen físico general y exámenes de sangre.

―Probablemente sea algún virus estomacal que te esté afectando, lo sabremos con el análisis de sangre ―dijo Leorio, esperando con él en el área de consultas ambulatorias.

Tuvieron que esperar casi una hora antes de que el doctor en turno los atendiera.

―Buenos días, ¿a qué se debe su visita? ―preguntó el doctor al entrar a la sala de consulta.

Kurapika estaba sentado sobre la mesa de exploraciones y Leorio en una silla a su lado.

―Hola Leorio que tal. ―Leorio reconoció al doctor como uno que solía trabajar en consulta ambulatoria―. ¿Viene contigo? ¿No podías haberlo diagnosticado tú? ―preguntó con sorna.

―Sí, pero hubiera necesitado esos exámenes de sangre, entonces mejor decidimos que se hiciera un examen completo.

―Bien, ¿entonces cuáles son los síntomas? ―Leorio le dirigió una mirada de afirmación a Kurapika para que comenzara a explicar.

―He sentido nauseas últimamente, sobre todo por la mañana antes y después de desayunar.

―¿Algún otro síntoma? ―preguntó el doctor, hojeando lo que parecía ser los resultados de los exámenes de sangre de Kurapika.

―Creo que no, solo―

―Me parece que ha aumentado su apetito por las tardes ―comentó Leorio, volteando a ver a Kurapika―. Es sutil, pero creo que estás comiendo un poco más. ―Entonces volteó a ver al doctor―. ¿Crees que pueda ser algún parásito estomacal?

―Veamos, Kurapika, ¿es correcto?

―Sí.

―Veamos. Omega marcado de veintidós años con náuseas y aumento de apetito. ―El doctor levantó la vista de los resultados y los observó fijamente―. ¿Algo más que deba saber? 

Kurapika se sonrojó.

―Leorio es mi alfa ―dijo con voz queda. Leorio se sintió orgulloso. No era que quisiera ocultar ese hecho, pero saber que Kurapika no dudaba en decirlo lo hacía sentirse feliz.

―Muy bien. Recuéstate sobre la cama y levántate tu camisa.

Kurapika lo obedeció mientras Leorio veía como el doctor acercaba a la cama un ecógrafo.

―¿Crees que el parásito sea visible?

El doctor no contestó, simplemente encendió el equipo, y sacó un gel de un cajón.

―Esto se sentirá frío –advirtió, antes de derramar una cantidad sobre el vientre de Kurapika. Pasó el sensor del ecógrafo sobre su abdomen y observó fijamente la pantalla unos segundos―. ¡Ah! Ahí está, esta es la causa de tu malestar ―dijo, señalando algo en la imagen.

Kurapika no distinguió nada, pero sí se dio cuenta de que Leorio se había quedado completamente inmóvil.

―Eso... eso es...

―No haré ninguna suposición aquí Leorio, pero esto es muy claro. La causa de las náuseas y el aumento de apetito, es un bebé de unas ocho o nueve semanas de gestación.

Kurapika perdió la respiración. ¿Un bebé? ¿Un BEBÉ? ¿Cómo demonios―

―Veo que esta noticia les viene de manera inesperada. ―Ambos guardaron silencio, sin saber qué decir―. Viendo que estamos en etapas tempranas, es momento de tomar decisiones. Si decidieran terminar el embarazo, tienen máximo un mes para el procedimiento.

Inconscientemente ambos voltearon a verse mutuamente, las emociones a flor de piel.

―Creo que... tenemos que hablarlo... ―dijo Leorio. Kurapika seguía sin emitir sonido.

―Muy bien. Les imprimiré una fotografía y les daré los datos de un obstetra para cuando tengan su decisión.

Ambos observaron al doctor partir.

 

***

 

―Esto... es inesperado... ―murmuró Leorio en cuanto regresaron a su casa.

―Pero nos cuidamos... como...

―Olvidamos hacerlo durante tu celo... Fuimos irresponsables y ahora―

―Quiero tenerlo ―dijo Kurapika con firmeza, sentándose en el sillón de dos plazas de la sala―. Yo... no quiero que te sientas obligado y...

―Kurapika. ―Leorio fue a sentarse a su lado―. Estamos juntos en esto. Jamás podría dejarte solo ―terminó, dándole un tierno beso―. Es inesperado, sí, pero nos adaptaremos.

 

***

 

 

―Hola de nuevo chicos. ¿Listos para ver el sexo del bebé? A ver si en esta ocasión nos deja ver algo.

Hoy tenía su cita de cinco meses. Después de enterarse, no había sido difícil tomar la decisión de tener juntos a su bebé, lo difícil había sido las incomodidades que ahora empezaba a sufrir Kurapika. Hambre, náuseas, mareos, vómitos, cambios de humor y sobre todo, el aumento del tamaño de su cuerpo.

Leorio le aseguraba que se veía bien, pero conforme pasaban los días y su figura se iba redondeando, comenzaba a dudarlo. Pero dentro de su corazón, no importaba. Esta había sido una tremenda sorpresa, pues después de lo que le había sucedido, había tenido sus dudas de si alguna vez podría tener familia. Ese... alfa le había dado tantas drogas y fármacos anti conceptivos que varias veces había pensado que se quedaría estéril. Y aunque después de su primera vez juntos Leorio le había dicho que tenían que usar protección, Kurapika había pensado seriamente en decirle que dudaba que alguna vez les sucediera el milagro. Y ahora...

―Bien, aquí tenemos a nuestro pequeñín... y parece ser que... ¡tenemos un niño!

―¡Un niño! ¡Kurapika, tendremos un niño! ―Kurapika sintió el efusivo abrazo de Leorio antes de que besara su estómago de la emoción. 

Un niño. 

 

***

 

―Volveré por la mañana, pero recuerda, si te sientes mal o algo puedo adelantar el viaje y―

―Leorio, estaré bien ―dijo Kurapika, acomodándole la corbata―. Es solo una noche, no me pasará nada. Preocúpate de la conferencia que vas a dar y diviértete en la cena.

―Me gustaría que fueras conmigo.

―Lo sé, pero no puedo viajar y ambos sabemos que te conviene ir a esa cena.

Leorio suspiró, encerrado a Kurapika en un abrazo y recargando su cabeza en el amplio vientre de ocho meses donde reposaba su bebé. Tenía que dar una conferencia de medicina en una ciudad a cuarenta minutos en tren de seguida de una cena de gala para médicos. Kurapika le había recomendado que ampliara sus redes de contactos y para no regresar a casa tan tarde, que se quedara en el hotel sede durante la noche.

―Los extrañaré.

―Lo sé, ahora anda.

Kurapika lo acompañó a la puerta y lo despidió con un beso. 

―Recuerda, nunca te quites―

―Lo sé, lo sé, nunca te quites tu reloj.― Leorio le sonrió.

―Te amo.

―Yo también.

Ese día Kurapika se dedicó a descansar. Con su vientre tan grande ya no podía hacer muchas cosas sin cansarse rápidamente. Leyó un poco, vio televisión y acomodó unas cuantas cosas en el cuarto del bebé. Para cuando dieron las siete de la tarde, Kurapika observó el reloj. En ese momento Leorio tenía que estar terminando su conferencia. Justo en ese momento le vino un terrible antojo. Nieve con cajeta. La heladería todavía estaba abierta y quedaba a tan solo dos calles. Podría ir caminando sin problema y regresar. Tomó un poco de dinero y sus llaves y salió de la casa. 

Anochecía. Fue el último cliente de la heladería y al salir, la calle estaba desierta. Siendo vacaciones de verano, parecía que mucha gente había salido de la ciudad. Caminando tranquilamente hacia su casa, nunca notó una sombra que se le acercaba furtivamente hasta que la tuvo detrás y sintió un filo helado sobre su cuello.

―Te encontré.

 

***

 

Leorio observaba los árboles pasar por la ventana del taxi. Al final, no había querido quedarse a la cena de gala, su preocupación por Kurapika era demasiada. El momento del alumbramiento estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y honestamente le aterraba la idea de que estuviera solo.

Se había disculpado con los organizadores con el argumento de que su pareja en estado de gravidez lo necesitaba. Con felicitaciones y buenos deseos había tomado el tren de regreso. Su vida había dado una vuelta de 360 grados cuando Kurapika se había desmayado sobre él hacía más de un año. Y ahora on el bebé en camino, estaba seguro del siguiente paso a seguir.

Metió su mano en su chaqueta, sacando una cajita de terciopelo que lo acompañaba a todas partes últimamente. Aún no encontraba le momento perfecto, pero sin duda estaba seguro de su decisión.

Guardó la cajita en su saco nuevamente y observó su reloj de pulsera. Eran casi las ocho. Aun temprano. Vería si Kurapika aún no había cenado, y si era así, lo invitaría a cenar. Una cena improvisada sería perfecta. 

Su teléfono sonó. Calculaba que le quedaban unos cinco minutos de viaje, así que si era Kurapika tendría que fingir que seguía en la gala para darle una sorpresa. Sacó el celular de dentro de su chaqueta. Le sorprendió que no fuera una llamada sino un mensaje, pero este fue suficiente para quitarle la respiración.

Kurapika 911

 

***

 

―Vaya, vaya Kurapika... como has cambiado.

―Tú...

No. No podía estar sucediendo de nuevo. No ahora, no cuando era más vulnerable que nunca. Una mano lo agarró de la nuca mientras otra sostenía un cuchillo sobre su garganta. Se encontraban en la entrada de un callejón y poco a poco Kurapika fue dirigido hacia las sombras.

―Más te vale cooperar Kurapika ―masculló el alfa, bajando el cuchillo hacia su vientre.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―preguntó, en cuanto se encontraron cubiertos por las sombras. Kurapika no podía verlo, pero esa voz era inconfundible.

―Eso es obvio, quiero que regreses a mí. ―La mano que estaba en su nuca fue bajando lentamente por su costado hasta reposar sobre su abdomen―. La pasábamos tan bien. No importa que hayas sido mordido, podemos borrar esa marca con unas cuantas quemaduras.

―No... Chrollo... por favor... ―Kurapika estaba aterrado. Este alfa era tan frío que probablemente mataría a su bebé solo por diversión. No, tenía que resistir, la vida de su bebé estaba en riesgo―. Haré lo que sea... solo... por favor... no le hagas daño a mi bebé.

―Oh mi pequeño Kurapika ―masculló Hisoka, acercándose a él y aspirando el aroma de su cabello―. No te preocupes, si eso es lo que quieres, puedo darte todos los bebés que quieras, después de todo, es divertido hacerlos ―dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

―¡No! ¡No volveré contigo! ¡Jamás!

―¡Kurapika!

La voz de Leorio los sorprendió a ambos y Hisoka tomó a Kurapika por el cuello, subiendo el cuchillo de nuevo.

―Alto ahí –dijo en un siseo―. Veo que te divertiste con mi juguete pero es momento de que me lo regreses, no me gusta compartir.

―¡No sé quién seas pero Kurapika no se ira contigo! ¡Él es mío!

Cegado por la furia y pensando en la mordida que ahora reposaba en la nuca de Kurapika, Chrollo soltó a su rehén y corrió con velocidad hacia Leorio, cuchillo en mano.

―¡Leorio!

―¡Morirás!

―¡Kurapika!

―¡Policía, todos al suelo!

El eco de una detonación de bala inundó el callejón.

 

***

 

El delincuente Chrollo Lucilfer finalmente ha sido apresado después de tratar de capturar a un omega que ya había estado bajo su yugo con anterioridad. Las investigaciones policiacas revelan que Chrollo secuestró y asesinó a al menos diez omegas en los últimos diez años y el último tuvo la fortuna de escapar. Este omega cuyo nombre permanecerá en el anonimato ya se encuentra a salvo y fuera de peligro. Debido a las acusaciones, a Chrollo le esperan al menos dos cadenas perpetuas. En otras noticias...

 

***

 

―Helado de vainilla con cajeta.

Kurapika tomó el helado de las manos de Leorio y le dio una lengüetada. Definitivamente siempre sería su favorito. Leorio se sentó a su lado en la manta que habían colocado sobre el pasto. A pocos metros de ellos, su hijo Daichi jugaba a la pelota con otros niños y Kurapika no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

―Kurapika, ¿eres feliz? ―preguntó Leorio de la nada.

Kurapika solo se recostó sobre su pecho disfrutando de su helado.

―Sí, soy feliz. Al fin soy libre ―murmuró, su mano derecha viajando a su abultado vientre.

**Author's Note:**

> Un regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga muy especial. Feliz cumpleaños Liz.


End file.
